


Beginning of a Bromance (or, Momma Jason's talk with smol Neeks)

by Malaayna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, momma jason, please excuse my writing, smol neeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot of the day after Nico was forced to come out by Eros/Cupid. Jason trying to help his little bro come to terms with the fact that, the world isn't like the 1940's anymore, and that he'll absolutely be accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a Bromance (or, Momma Jason's talk with smol Neeks)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated it T for the naughty language.  
> Naughty naughty bad sweary words.

What was Jason's problem?  
He'd dragged the son of Hades into his room on the Argo ll, and was now pushing him onto his desk chair!

Nico stared angrily up at the older demigod, "What is your problem?!"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" The older boy asked.  
Wow he really was clueless.  
"Why did you drag me here?" Nico asked, a little softer. The big idiot probably didn't mean anything by this.

"Oh I need to talk to you." Jason replied, while shutting his door.  
Boy that cleared up alot.  
"About..." The younger enquired.  
"About you being in the closet. " Jason whispered, behind his hand.  
"What?" Nico asked, "I don't understand?"  
"Oh right, shit...ummm, slang, um... about being gay..." Jason mumbled.  
Nico's face instantly morphed into a scowl, "I thought we agreed to not talk about that."  
"Yeah but I want you to know that, um, that it's okay, I mean, not what Eros did, but um, that it's okay to, um, to be gay, and stuff...." Jason stammered, suddenly losing his confidence.  
"You already said that yesterday, Mom," Nico said, rolling his eyes, "Why do you even care?"  
"Because I hate seeing you beat yourself up about this!" Jason was starting to get annoyed with the younger boy's attitude. "Its not something to be ashamed of."

"Are you going to get to the point, or can I go? " Nico scowled, feigning disinterest.  
"Oh right, um, well..."  
"Okay thats it I'm leaving. " Nico interrupted as he got up to leave.  
"No no you can't leave! ! I'll get to the point!!" The son of Zeus grabbed the others' shoulders and pushed him back into the seat.  
Nico grumbled and crossed his arms, but stayed sitting.  
"I swear, if this is a 'birds and the bees' talk, I'll just shadow-travel out of here."  
"No no, its not I promise." Jason exclaimed.

"Okay, um, you know how pretty much all Roman demigods are raised at Camp Jupiter?" He began.  
"Not sure what that has to do with anything," Nico retorted, "but continue. "  
"Well, that's why it's okay that you're gay!" Jason beamed back at Nico. He looked so proud of himself. Whereas Nico just looked confused and fit to burst.

"What tHE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING??!!" Nico practically jumped down the other's neck, "YOU DRAG ME IN HERE, GET ME ALL WORRIED AND WORKED UP, JUST TO SAY THAT??!! YOU ARE MAKING LESS AND LESS SENSE, AND I AM THIS CLOSE," he shoved his hand, with his forefinger and thumb half an inch apart, directly in front of Jason's nose, "TO SHOVING MY SHOE UP YOUR ARSE!! SO YOU BETTER START MAKING SENSE VERY SOON!!"

Jason, wide eyed from fright, gulped, removed the hands clasped on his shirt collar, and pushed the murderous teen back. "Holy Jupiter dude, calm down. I'll get to the point, shit."

Nico took a couple of deep breaths, as the temperature of the room began to rise again. "Sorry, just, this is a touchy subject, and, um, kinda felt like you were making fun of me. Um, when I was born, um, i, you could get arrested for this, and I just, this is really hard." The brunette stammered, physically shaking.

"It's okay dude, I know," Jason began, again, "that's what I'm trying to say. In ancient Rome, homosexuality was practically encouraged. They believed it created stronger bonds between soldiers, making them more likely to protect each other."  
Nico just stared up at him, clearly missing the point.

"Um, um, anyway, " this really wasn't going as well as Jason imagined it would, "um, when Christianity took over, they kind of demonized it."  
"What is this, a history lesson? I know this shit." Nico just looked annoyed now, sitting on the chair with his knees at his chest, elbows resting on them.

"Well, Camp Jupiter, or at least the early version of it, continued teaching the old ways. And they kept teaching it, they still do. And um, we aren't forced to do it anymore, but, um...." Jason had started to lose his train of thought.  
"But what Grace?" Nico asked, starting to get interested.  
"But, I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's never been seen as a bad thing among the people of New Rome. I mean, we've never had to deal with the toxic ideas about it that Christianity introduced."  
At this Jason raised his hands, like a gymnast who'd finished a perfect performance. 

"So wait? What you're saying is it's not bad?" Nico queried.  
"No Neeks!! Hell, I've kissed more guys than girls, to be completely honest." Jason stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously??" Nico was wide eyed, shocked, "I can't believe this. I just..." He was grinning like a madman now. It was quite unnerving actually. 

"Um, so, how do you feel now?" Jason asked nervously.  
"A little better, to be honest, um, thanks Grace, and um, sorry for, you know, jumping down your throat. " Nico appologised.  
"Nah, it's all good Neeks, "Jason replied, "um, so are we gonna go tell everyone now?"

"Don't push your luck Grace." The son of Hades said, but he had the ghost of a smile on his face.

Maybe pretty-boy wasn't so bad after all, he thought to himself.


End file.
